Magnesy serc/20
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział XX | poprzedni=Rozdział XIX | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XX Wiekowe olbrzymy platany w Sławohorze szumiały poważnie wierchami swych niebotycznych koron. W ich cieniu obok ogromu siwych kolumn pni, na kamiennej ławce omszałej ze starości siedziała Kasia w towarzystwie Dady Strzeleckiej i Krystyna Zahojskiego. Opodal na rozległych trawnikach czteroletni Kubuś bawił się w konie z nieco starszym od siebie góralczykiem. Młodszy zaś chłopczyk liczący zaledwo rok, tarzał się na usypanej umyślnie górce wybielonego przez słońce piasku pod opieką niańki, typowej góralki. Przed nimi wznosiły się stare ruiny dawnego dworzyszcza, dziś pełne szczerb, bruzd straszliwych, wyżłobionych przez czas, wydartych przez wichry halne, które tyle lat harcując po wyżach Beskidów wgryzały się w te bezpańskie mury, buszując swobodnie wskroś ich zgrzybiałych cielsk. Gdzieniegdzie większe wyrwy w ścianach ukazywały wnętrza komnat o starożytnej strukturze pełne wnęk, wykuszów porosłych pleśnią i mchem od wnikającej tu wilgoci z deszczów i nawałnic. Dach nad częścią tylko murów wisiał kołpakiem, zapadły i obszarpany przez te same niszczące żywioły, które podczas długich lat opuszczenia miały wolny dostęp do świetnej ongi rezydencji. Ślady jeno pozostały z przeszłości na gmachu dawnej siedziby Hradec-Hradeckich, pradziadów i dziadów Teresy Pobożyny. Sędziwy pałac w ruinie przechowywał jeszcze zapewne po swych korytarzach i komnatach echa strasznej nocy, pośród której ostatni z Hradec-Hradeckich, Krzysztof, po okrutnej zemście swojej, przeklinając to miejsce dla niego nieszczęsne uciekał z rodzinnej Sławohory, by dokonać ciężkiego żywota, w habicie pokutnika, pod nazwiskiem księdza Halmozena. Tę noc tragiczną pamiętały i platany stróżujące przy zwaliskach. Potem mijały długie miesiące i lata w opuszczeniu, które kruszyło pałac, w martwocie głuchej ciszy przerywanej jeno szturmami burz i huraganów. Aż nadszedł moment, że mury walącego się grodziszcza i drzewa kolosy ujrzały jeszcze wnuczkę Krzysztofa Teresę z jej mężem, któremu danym było przez los ocalić Sławohorę od wieczystej już pustki i zapomnienia. Szczęśliwi i młodzi patrzyli uroczyście na stare zabytki rodzinne, lecz posłuszni nakazowi testamentu dziada mieszkać pod tym dachem nie chcieli. Przeklęty był w ich rodzinie, mógł przynieść nieszczęście a oni pragnęli szczęścia. I znowu Sławohora utonęła w ciszy i oczekiwaniu. I znowu zjawiła się tu para ludzi, młodych, obcych już, ale oni dopiero wnieśli tu życie, miłość i szczęście. Sławohora zakwitła na nowo, pokuta była skończona. Zgodna, kochająca się rodzina wprowadziła gwar głosów i śmiechów dziecięcych, nie słyszanych tu od długich dziesiątków lat. Pogoda przedziwna jaśniała teraz znowu nad tą sadybą i słońce jakoś inaczej świeciło. Bo oto z boku poszczerbionych rumowisk nowe uwito gniazdo Strzeleckich. Tu mury stały proste i jak gdyby triumfujące swoją młodością. Na ścianach znać było świeżą różowość cegieł mocno pospajanych warstwami cementu. Dach z blachy cynkowej błyszczał srebrzyście widny na całą okolicę. Uśmiechem tej nowej siedziby były prześliczne grona purpurowych kielichów clamantis, które pękami osypały młode ściany i zaborczością swych pnączy, bogactwem liści i kwiecia wspięły się aż pod strop dachu, wesołe, swawolne i kapryśne w swoich zarzutach pieściwych objęć. Zmurszałe szczątki dawnej świetności, przy skromnym a wdzięcznym gniazdku wyglądały na zgrzybiałego pradziada, którego podpiera najmłodszy prawnuczek uśmiechnięty jak majowy poranek. Pałac w ruinie odżył jakby na nowo, patrząc na te dziwy odrodzenia. Słyszał jeno tak samo daleki zgiełk Dunajca płynącego u stóp wyżyny pałacowej jak i za czasów swej najświetniejszej młodości, i patrzył na potężne platany, większe teraz i mocarniejsze, podniebne ale te same. Uwagi takie uczyniła Kasia a poparł ją Krystyn. — Na mnie Sławohora i ten archaiczny prapałac robi wrażenie walącego się w gruzy feudalizmu, przy zupełnie nowoczesnym przybyszu o pogodnym uśmiechu. Przy tej ciężkiej zmurszałości to jedno skrzydło odnowione do rdzenia i takie jakieś wesołe porywa i cieszy. — Masz rację, Krzysiu, to wrażenie sprawia młodzieńcza świeżość tego skrzydła. Coś tu ożyło, coś zakwitło. — Ja wam powiem co — uśmiechnęła się Dada jasnym, dobrym uśmiechem — oto rodzina i szczęście! Twarz Kasi spoważniała. Ogarnęło ją nagłe wzruszenie. Krystyn wskazał ręką bawiące się dzieci. — A oto owoce — rzekł figlarnie. — Tak, i wierzcie mi moi państwo kochani, że to wielkie piękno życia. Krystyn spojrzał ukradkiem na Kasię a ona rzekła drżącym nieco głosem: — Przyznaję słuszność Dadzie, że rodzina to piękno życia, ale taka rodzina jak wasza, jak Pobogów, w które wniknął promień szczęścia. Wtedy zupełnie inaczej patrzy się na świat, bo jest to ogromne ukochanie w duszy, jest ten promień ciepły i jasny, który ozłoci każdą chwilę i całe lata. — Patrzcie się! — zawołał Krystyn — i tak oto mówi kobieta nowoczesna, samodzielna, która nie chce zakładać rodziny!... — Ja nie chcę rodziny? Kto ci to powiedział?... — Stwierdzasz dowodami. Nie chcesz słuchać o powtórnym małżeństwie, więc nie odczuwasz w życiu swoim braku owego ciepła i jasnego promienia. Kasia poczerwieniała wzburzona. — Odczuwam bardziej niż sądzisz. To mało! pragnę szczęścia i rodziny, pragnę tego piękna całą organiczną istotą swoją, ale... — Ale człowieka, który ci to zapewnić chce odpychasz. Że już pomijam względy materialne, których w obecnej twojej sytuacji zaniedbywać nie należy. Twój stan majątkowy dzisiejszy po... przejściu — że się tak wyrażę — Wara. — Może zaniechamy tego tematu — przerwała sucho. — Przepraszam! Teraz nie jest to co dawniej było, Kromiłów zrobił się Kromiłówkiem, ale na tym nic a nic nie zależy temu, kto chce ofiarować ci dom swój, nazwisko... — Lepszych, niż te, które noszę nie potrzebuję i nie otrzymam. — Tytuł... — Nie obchodzi mnie wcale! Miałeś słuszność, jestem nowoczesna i na te rzeczy obojętna. Zostawiam takie zachęty kobietom próżnym. — Jest bardzo bogaty. — Jakoś mnie to nie porywa... — Człowiek pod każdym względem... — Itd., itd. Nie powtarzaj się, Krzysiu, znam już to na pamięć. Zresztą walory takie posiada nie on jeden. Krystyn rozłożył ramiona bezradnie. Dada śmiała się serdecznie. — Ale on chce ci dać szczęście i założyć z tobą rodzinę. — Nareszcie trafiłeś na to, co jest dla mnie najważniejszym. Tylko nie zgłębiasz dostatecznie treści owej rodziny. W takiej jedynie zajaśnieje szczęście i zakwitnie piękno, w której obie strony ożywione są jednakowym uczuciem i pragnieniem. Ale uczuciem głębokim i prawdziwym nie... szałem. Powiedział mi to raz... ktoś... Zająknęła się, dodała ciszej: — I miał wielką, wielką rację. Była chwila milczenia, w której każde z nich co innego myślało, lecz myśli te krążyły w niewielkiej od siebie odległości. Mały Kubuś podbiegł do matki i wskoczył jej na kolana. Dada zaczęła go pieścić a Kasia nagle spojrzała na zegarek. — Powinni już być, pociąg dawno przyszedł! — Gdzie tatuś? — spytał chłopczyna. — Tatuś pojechał samochodem po gości na stację — odrzekła Dada i zwróciła się do Kasi. — Skoro pan Andrzej był teraz znowu z chłopcami w Poznaniu, to zapewne i Wojtek Dębosz jedzie do nas, bo skądże trzy osoby jak podaje telegram. — Może jedzie Pobóg? — Wątpię, byli już w Poznaniu a teraz są w Krążu. — Dla Wojtka nie telegrafowałby w ten sposób. Ale za chwilę porwali się wszyscy z ławki. — Podjeżdżają! — krzyknęła Kasia z krwawym rumieńcem na twarzy. Zahojski bystro spojrzał na nią, potem na Dadę, która uśmiechnęła się i ni z tego ni z owego ucałowała Kasię. Krystyn zrobił wielkie oczy. — Chodźmy! — zawołała Dada. — Już są! Wtem spoza węgła odnowionego skrzydła gmachu wypadł Tomek i z rozwianą jasną czuprynką biegł jak szalony do Kasi. Dopadł do niej i chwycił jej ręce, rozczerwieniony, radosny, całował je, śmiejąc się z uciechy. — Tomek, kto z wami przyjechał jeszcze? — Jakiś zagraniczny pan, nie wiem kto. — Zagraniczny? — Tak jest, panowie poprowadzili go do mieszkania. Oj, jaka piękna wystawa, jaka piękna! Aż nie wiadomo było na co patrzeć. Tomek unosił się w zachwytach a Kasia spoglądała na dom, gdzie Dada znikła i Krystyn. Lecz za chwilę na bocznej werandzie pośród listowia pnączy zamajaczyła wysoka postać męska. Kasi zabrakło tchu w piersiach. Dębosz zbiegł prędko ze schodów. Tomek skoczył do niego i zaraz rzucił się znowu w drugą stronę ujrzawszy dzieci. Kasia i Andrzej powitali się w milczeniu. Jego ciemna głowa była długo pochylona nisko przy jej dłoniach, które drżały zbyt wyraźnie. — Kto z... panem przyjechał? — spytała, patrząc mu jasno w oczy. — A... to cała historia! Uśmiechnął się, hamując wrażenie jakie wywarło na nim przywitanie Kasi. — O, właśnie idą panowie! Prawie rad był, że może rozmawiać z nią w tej chwili o czymś innym. Strzełecki, Krystyn i jakiś obcy jegomość zbliżali się istotnie. Dębosz odsunął się parę kroków, by ochłonąć. Kasia zapanowała także nad sobą. Patrzyła ze zdumieniem na cudzoziemca. Średniego wzrostu, chudy, prosty i nieco sztywny, głowę miał bardzo typową. Czaszka pokryta przerzedzonymi włosami lekko siwiejącymi, które oblepiały gładko ciemię i boki głowy. Twarz wąska koloru kości słoniowej, szczupła i gładka, miała po bokach spływające do uszów bokobrody zaledwo szpakowate. Wąsy wygolone, nos suchy i pod wysokim czołem głęboko osadzone oczy, ocienione krzaczastą brwią. Miał okulary w szyldkretowej oprawie założone zwyczajnie za uszy. Ubrany w czarny, długi surdut wyglądał surowo. Rękę lewą miał zasuniętą w zanadrze zapiętego szczelnie surduta. Zbliżając się do Kasi patrzyli na nią ciekawie. Strzełecki przedstawił gościa. — Profesor Bernard de Rosse. Uścisnął krótko rękę Kasi. Zaprosiła go na ławkę kamienną, nie rozumiejąc, skąd on i co oznacza ta wizyta. Ale de Rosse zapatrzył się na platany z takim zdziwieniem, że o wszystkim i o obecnych zapomniał. Wzrok podnosił coraz wyżej i wyżej, odstępując co krok dalej i zadzierając głowę w górę, na żylastej szyi. Oczy rozszerzyły mu się ze zdumienia, zachwyt odmalował się na twarzy. Stanął oddalony o kilka kroków i spojrzał na obecnych. — To są platany? — rzekł po francusku. — Cuda, cuda! Nic podobnego nie widziałem!! Nagle obejrzał się i zobaczył ruiny w całej okazałości z tym skrzydłem mieszkania Strzeleckich, ręce złożył jak do modlitwy. — Dziwy! same dziwy spotykam w tym kraju. Niezwykłe okazy starożytności i nowe, młode talenty. To bardzo ciekawe!... Zwrócił się do Kasi. — Dokończę mojej prezentacji. Jestem Belgiem. Z zamiłowania archeolog, przy tym miłośnik zapalony i profesor sztuki. Poświęciłem dla niej życie. Usiadł na wskazanym sobie miejscu, złożył splecione dłonie na kolanach i mówił powoli: — Nie zaniedbam nigdy żadnej okazji gdy mogę przysłużyć się sztuce. Jestem jej fanatykiem i zapewne dlatego, że ją ubóstwiam pozwala mi ona składać na swym ołtarzu coraz nowe hołdy. Odnajdę zawsze, odgadnę a nawet przeczuję jej wybrańców. W Poznaniu znowu dokonałem jednego takiego odkrycia. Spojrzał przenikliwie w oczy Kasi. — Opowiem pani jak to było. Otóż w pałacu sztuki zwrócił moją uwagę chłopiec może najwyżej piętnastoletni, który z tłumem chłopców ze szkoły zwiedzał sale... — Tomek! — zawołała Kasia cała w ogniach. Profesor lekko drgnął. Kasia rzuciła spojrzenie szybkie na Dębosza, on skinął głową i uśmiechnął się. Profesor mówił dalej spokojnie. — A zwrócił moją uwagę dlatego, że w wyrazie jego twarzy było to coś, co tylko wybraniec sztuki mieć może a jej fanatyk odczuć potrafi. Inni chłopcy przebiegali sale, on szedł jakby we śnie, jak w ekstazie. Popychali go, ciągnęli za sobą, widocznie żartowano z niego. Ale on uparcie zostawał i chował się przed nimi. Gdy patrzył na rzeźby, na obrazy był w nim ktoś inny. Człowiek, nie odczuwający go, myślałby może, że to dziecko niezupełnie normalne. Zapytałem, co go tu najbardziej zachwyca? Nie zrozumiał mnie, zmieszał się i straciłem go z oczu. Lecz ani przez chwilę nie przypuszczałem, aby był istotnie nienormalny. Śledziłem tę szkołę, ale zawsze mi ginął. Nareszcie niespodziewanie znalazłem go znowu. Siedział na ławce na wprost fontanny. Skulony rysował coś na kartonie. Obserwowałem go z daleka. Gdy ktoś podchodził blisko do niego i patrzył zatrzymując się, chłopiec wyjmował drugi karton ze spodu rysując na nim. Gdy ten ktoś odchodził, karton szedł na spód i znowu zaczynała się praca. Zaryzykowałem... Podszedłszy usiadłem obok niego. Manewr poprzedni powtórzył się, ale ja udałem, że zajmuje mnie gazeta, którą umyślnie rozłożyłem. On zaś po chwili powrócił do dużego kartonu. Moją już było rzeczą dojrzeć, co rysował. Otóż na mniejszym owym jawnym kartonie była świetnie odrysowana kredką fontanna. Woda spadająca obficie z dołu do góry i vice versa była w ujęciu i wykonaniu niezrównana. To mijanie się tryskających pióropuszów wody odtworzone znakomicie. Ale byłem ciekawy drugiego ukrywanego kartonu. Ujrzałem go wreszcie. Profesor umilkł. Pogładził bokobrody, odetchnął głęboko i mówił wśród ogólnej ciszy. — Mam go u siebie w tece. Przeszedł już przez wiele rąk. Wracam do rzeczy. Otóż przezwyciężyłem nieśmiałość i skromność chłopca. To już jest odczucie się wzajemne. Na nieszczęście nie mogliśmy się porozumieć językowo. Ale rysunek nie potrzebował tłumaczenia. Rozmawialiśmy tedy na migi. Chłopak jest bardzo miły i wdzięczny, wcale nie taki dziki za jakiego mógłby się wydawać. Przy tym inteligentny i nadzwyczaj wrażliwy. Rozmawialiśmy z sobą wybornie bez słów. Nadszedł opiekun jego, tu obecny pan Debosz. Skłonił głową w stronę Andrzeja. — Poznaliśmy się... i dowiedziałem się o... Thomek Kotczewa wszystkich szczegółów, które mnie po prostu zdumiały... i... i olśniły. Profesor złożył znowu ręce na piersiach jak do modlitwy. Mówił poważnie patrząc w oczy Kasi płonącymi źrenicami. — Pani! Thomek to olbrzymi talent, talent twórczy, genialny! Pani! ja się na tym znam, ja się nie mylę nigdy, nigdy! Thomek to jeden z tych, którzy pojawiają się bardzo rzadko i których przyszłość należy do świata. To dziecko sztuki, umiłowane jej dziecko! Pani znalazła ten diament i wydostała go z szarych pokładów w jakich się znajdował. Pani go doceniła i odczuła. Ale trzeba go szlifować, by świetnym zabłysnął brylantem. Dlatego mam wielką, gorącą prośbę. Proszę mnie powierzyć kierunek nad tym dzieckiem sztuki. Ja go będę kształcił, będę czuwał nad nim, bo to moje posłannictwo, to jedyny cel mego życia. Oddajcie mnie państwo w opiekę tego małego artystę, jak o łaskę proszę o to! Schylił się i ucałował rękę Kasi niemal z nabożeństwem. Ona miała w oczach łzy wzruszenia i szalonej podniety. Wszyscy byli pod wrażeniem bardzo silnym. I jakaś cisza zaległa uroczysta jakby tchnienie sztuki rzuciło na tę grupę ludzi święty czar. Dębosz blady, poruszony do głębi duszy stanął teraz obok Kasi, która była niesłychanie wzburzona. — Ależ cóż przedstawiał rysunek Tomka, że pana profesora usposobił względem niego tak... gorąco? — spytał nagle Zahojski. — Rysunek?... Pokażę go państwu. Widziałem i jego rzeźby z gliny. Pan Debosz był tak uprzejmy, że zaprosił mnie do siebie, gdzie mieszkał z małym artystą. Przy mnie chłopak odmodelował w glinie swój rysunek. W moich oczach powstało od razu parę drobnych ale świetnych rzeczy. Mnie nie potrzeba wielkich dzieł, aby odróżnić artyzm od dyletanctwa. Wystarcza samo wzięcie się do rzeczy, samo odczucie sztuki, jej stygmat, który od razu uderza nawet w drobnostkach. Profesor palcami chudej ręki stukał się w czoło i mówił: — Ja to czuję od razu, poznam od razu, jakby głos sztuki wołał we mnie — oto ten! jakbym jej błogosławioną dłoń widział na skroni wybrańca... A rysunek? Zaraz, zaraz... Powstał gorączkowo. Dębosz go powstrzymał. — Pan profesor pozwoli, ja tekę przyniosę. I poszedł. Zahojski patrzył pilnie na Andrzeja, idącego w stronę werandy. Teraz obchodziła go o wiele więcej zagadka — od której rozwiązania był już bardzo blisko — niż wszystko inne. De Rosse gładził ręką popielate swe bokobrody i powtarzał w zapamiętaniu. — Tak, tak, tak!... Ja tego chłopca nie wypuszczę z ręki, uważałbym to sobie za grzech, za zbrodnię. Byli ze mną w Poznaniu artyści, mecenasi sztuki, moi przyjaciele, pokazałem im te próby chłopca gęsiarka, który dwa lata dopiero jest pod innymi wpływami i w innym środowisku. Nie chcieli wierzyć, że to możliwe. Przekonali się, bo i oni wiedzą, że spojrzenie boskich oczów Sztuki pada niekiedy na wybrańca ukrytego w szarym tłumie najskromniejszych warstw narodu. Dębosz przyniósł tekę. Profesor otworzył ją z pośpiechem, wydobył spory arkusz tektury owinięty starannie w bibułki. Wszyscy pochylili się nad nim ciekawie. Kredkowy rysunek rzucony był śmiało z brawurą i fantazją i to najpierw uderzało. Przedstawiał też pomysł fantastyczny: walkę grzywiastego lwa z jakąś hydrą o ludzkiej szyderczej i złej twarzy, osadzonej na korpusie przypominającym pokręcone konary jakiegoś drzewa czy korzeni zwikłanych, z których mnóstwo macek ruchomych, niby węże, owijało nogi lwa, zapadało na jego grzbiet, chwytając go podstępnie i czyhając tymi pętami na każdy jego ruch. Zwierzę w szale walki straszliwej z najeżoną grzywą, w rozpaczliwych rzutach nóg, w rozwartej paszczy i w konwulsyjnych skurczach brzucha miało w sobie plastykę męki i śmiertelnej trwogi. Hydra oplatająca go z chytrym okrucieństwem była odczuta wybornie. — Pomysł powstał przed klatką lwa w zoologicznym ogrodzie — rzekł profesor — tak mnie poinformował sam malec. — Walka lwa z wyobrażeniem niewoli — dodał Dębosz. — Tomka oderwać było trudno od klatek, użalał się nad niedolą zwierząt pozbawionych wolności i to tego samego dnia wyraził w swoim rysunku. — Są tu naturalnie jeszcze duże usterki techniczne w wykonaniu — mówił profesor — ale ten śmiały rzut, ta plastyka a zresztą sam pomysł i wyobraźnia, dająca tej marze niewoli wyraz najpełniejszy, to jest artyzm, to talent wielki i bezsprzeczny. Oczywiście jeszcze w zaczątku. — Nigdy bym nie uwierzył, że to jego robota i jego pomysł — rzekł Zahojski. — Profesor mówił, że on to wykonał w glinie, jakże to wyszło? — spytała Kasia. — Słabiej nieco, niż w rysunku, bo był onieśmielony moim zaciekawieniem, ale jednak jak na początkującego znakomicie. Rzeźbę zabrał tymczasowo mój przyjaciel. Profesor pokazał drugi karton. — A to fontanna. Proszę zwrócić uwagę na odtworzenie wytrysków wody. To oczywiście nie nadaje się do rzeźby, ale ta woda jest wprost bajecznie zrobiona. — Takich rysunków z wystawy Tomek posiada mnóstwo, przywiózł je dla pani. Dla mojej matki, która była także ze mną i z Wojtkiem w Poznaniu, zrobił z gliny chłopca roznoszącego lody. — Widziałem to, wyborne! — zawołał profesor. — Pani odnalazła prawdziwy i twórczy, ogromny talent! To pani zasługa i za to składam jej moją cześć. Lecz teraz na mnie kolej, by dokończyć dzieła, które musi stanąć na wysokości swego zadania. Jestem człowiekiem, na szczęście bardzo zamożnym, nic więcej w życiu nie mam, prócz sztuki i archeologii, to moje dwa umiłowania jedyne. Profesor przedstawił Kasi swoje curiculum vitae i ponowił prośbę o oddanie mu Tomka pod wyłączną opiekę. — Mieszkam stale w Bernie. Chłopak będzie się tam uczył i kształcił w językach. A już o jego duchową, moralną istotę może pani być zupełnie spokojna, tak samo jak i pewna jego świetnej kariery artystycznej, za którą odpowiadam przed Sztuką, to najświętsza odpowiedzialność moja i najdroższy obowiązek. — Ależ panie profesorze! — zawołała Kasia wstrząśnięta i przerażona — jakże ja tak mogę powierzyć... Uznaję w zupełności poważne stanowisko pana względem Tomka. Jestem szczerze wzruszona zamiarami profesora, ale... ale... wszak ten dzieciak to już jedyny mój cel w życiu... jedyna ozdoba... — Jedyny cel pani życia, pani życia? powtarzam — zawołał profesor zdumiony. — Przepraszam panią i pani wybaczy, ale ja w to nie mogę uwierzyć. Pani taka bardzo młoda? Wiem, że jest pani wdową, lecz ma pani cel już teraz, oto architektura. Słyszałem od pana Debosza, że pani poświęca się jej z zamiłowaniem. A zresztą przed panią całe życie, szczęście, rodzina własna, obowiązki najbardziej osobiste, przy społecznych pracach w swoim pięknym zawodzie. I dla pani jedynym celem mógłby być Thomek?... Nie! to tylko tak się pani teraz zdaje. — Jakiś mądry człowiek — mruknął Krystyn, patrząc na Kasię. Ona uśmiechnęła się. — Przepowiada mi pan to wszystko, czego ja dla siebie samej nie widzę w życiu. Dębosz nagle wyprostował się jakoś, przybladł i wolno odszedł dalej. Zahojski śledził go ciekawie. — Teraz pani tak sądzi mylnie — zawołał profesor — ale to jest przed panią bliskie i konieczne w życiu. Mówił jeszcze lecz odsunięcie się nagłe Andrzeja zmieszało Kasię i już słuchała profesora niedbale. — Wreszcie powiem pani, że dotychczasowe postępowanie jej z Thomkiem zaprzecza temu egoizmowi, jaki wykazałaby pani broniąc chłopcu osiągnięcie szerszych zakresów nauki i rozwoju jego talentu. Pani powodowana uczuciem dla swego pupila, nie chce rozstania z nim, to zrozumiałe, ale po rozwadze... Tu już Dada Strzelecka wmieszała się do rozmowy, prosząc o odłożenie narady na potem, gdyż obiad był na stole. Temat jednakże tak bardzo zainteresował wszystkich, że przez ciąg obiadu i potem nie przestano mówić wyłącznie o nim. Narady trwały. Wracano do nich podczas zwiedzania ruin, podczas spaceru nad Dunajec i w ciągu całego wieczoru. Dębosz zapytany wręcz przez Kasię o zdanie, odpowiedział nieco szorstko: Popieram w tym wypadku projekt profesora. Chłopakowi nie można tamować przyszłości, o ile ma ją przed sobą i tak świetną, jak profesor zapewnia. Pani dla Tomka jest ręką opatrzności, która odnalazła go i wydobyła na widownię, oceniając jak należy jego talent i żywiąc co do niego jak najlepsze zamiary. Lecz profesor ma słuszność. Przed panią są jeszcze inne obowiązki życia, inne piękno i uczucia. Wiem, że nawet wtedy nie zachwiałaby się pani i nie osłabła względem Tomka... Zbyt silny ma pani charakter i wolę... Ale... jestem szczery — na kierownika dla chłopca, by ten diament — jak profesor mówił — oszlifować na brylant i zrobić z niego naprawdę artystę o wysokim poziomie poczucia sztuki i wykończenia jego talentu, uważam tylko profesora, jako znowu opatrznościowego opiekuna dla chłopca. De Rosse powstał szybko i położył obie ręce na ramionach Andrzeja. — Dzielny z pana człowiek, panie Debosz. Wiem, że pan ma dla tego malca sentyment serdeczny, zdołałem to wyczuć w Poznaniu. Powoduje się pan jednakże męskim zrozumieniem sprawy. Mam wrażenie, że zdanie pańskie przeważy i zdecyduje. Purpurą okryła się twarz Andrzeja. — Główną opiekunką Tomka jest pani i od pani zależy, wszystko — rzekł skłaniając głowę w stronę Kasi. Profesor do niej teraz wyciągnął ręce. Mocno uścisnął podane sobie dłonie. — A więc... droga pani?... Kasia patrzyła z uśmiechem na Andrzeja, mówiąc: — Są wśród nas siły i talenty ukryte jak cenne minerały w ziemi, ale rzadko kiedy szczęśliwy kilof losu wydobędzie je na jaw, lecz i wtedy nie zawsze dadzą się one oszlifować tak, by wydały z siebie istotny swój blask i wykazały wartość swej treści... — Tak droga pani, tak — powtarzał profesor kiwając głową i niezupełnie rozumiejąc co oznaczają te słowa w jej ustach. — Tak powiedział mi kiedyś pan Andrzej — rzekła Kasia. — Zgadłeś dobrze, profesorze, że zdanie jego przeważy i zdecyduje. Zgadzam się na powierzenie Tomka panu profesorowi ale z warunkiem. — Przyjmuję wszystkie — zawołał radośnie. — Pierwszy, że pan profesor przebędzie jeszcze z nami przez czas dłuższy w ciągu wakacji. Zapraszam pana do siebie na całe lato. — O, co to, to nie! — zawołał Dębosz rozpromieniony — bo i moją skromną siedzibę pan profesor raczy odwiedzić. — Nastąpi to wtedy dopiero zanim my wypuścimy profesora i was ze Sławohory — zawołali razem Strzeleccy. De Rosse był rozrzewniony. — Przy wszystkich dziwach, jakie tu spotykam, nie widziałem jeszcze tak gościnnych ludzi! Przyjmuję te warunki z radością, dokąd tylko będę mógł pozostawać na moim urlopie, który sam sobie udzieliłem od obowiązków dla sztuki. — Tu są także obowiązki dla sztuki, profesorze. Trzeba poznać, zjednać sobie tego małego, dzikiego trochę artystę. Drugi warunek również konieczny: to kwestia finansowa, która będzie nadal moim obowiązkiem. — A nie, nie! na to się stanowczo nie zgadzam! — Przyjął pan jednakże wszystkie moje warunki z góry. — Nie pani, ten wyłączam bezwarunkowo! — Sprawa do omówienia po wakacjach — machnął ręką Strzelecki. — Jeszcze jeden warunek — zawołał de Rosse — jeśli go nie odgaduję to go sam podaję. Że państwo oboje — zwrócił się do Kasi i Andrzeja — odwiozą do mnie Thomka. Rozpatrzą się państwo dobrze w warunkach, w jakich zostawią swego pupila. Chcę abyście państwo nie mieli żadnych wątpliwości, że powierzacie go w ręce uczciwe, pewne no i... nieco znane pośród mecenasów sztuki... co mam nadzieję uspokoi was w zupełności. Kasia i Dębosz słuchając profesora i jego zwrotów do nich w liczbie mnogiej mienili się na twarzy. — Z największą przyjemnością — odrzekła Kasia. — To był istotnie ów trzeci mój warunek. Profesor trafnie go odgadł. Zapanowała bardzo miła i serdeczna harmonia, wśród zebranych gości. Ale Tomkowi na razie nic nie mówiono. Dopiero na drugi dzień rano Kasia zabrała go na swój zwykły spacer nad Dunajec i tam, na wiszarze skalnym wyjawiła mu cel przybycia profesora oraz postanowienie swoje co do jego wyjazdu do Szwajcarii. Nie zaznaczała zbytnio oceny jego talentu dokonanej przez profesora, mówiła tylko o koniecznej pracy i rozwijaniu zdolności, które posiadał. Wiadomość ta zrobiła na chłopcu ogromne wrażenie. Ale pierwszą myślą i troską jego było, że będzie musiał rozstać się z nią i z Andrzejem. Łzy spłynęły z jego oczów, objął kolana Kasi, całował je płacząc. — Jakże to będzie, jak ja bez pani mojej najdroższej będę żył!... Siedzieli na wiszarze, wśród dzikich malin i szafirowych gencjan. Dunajec huczał pod nimi. Kasia całowała czoło Tomka sama wzruszona do łez... — No, jeszcze to nie zaraz, jeszcze całe wakacje będziemy razem... a potem będziemy ciebie odwiedzali, będziesz do nas przyjeżdżał... Przemawiała do niego pieściwie, jak do kochanego już bardzo dziecka. Tomek słuchał i łzy ocierał. Wtem krzyknął, zrywając się z kolan: — Pan Andrzej! Kasia podniosła się prędko patrząc dokoła... — Tu, przy Dunajcu, na koniu! — zawołał Tomek. Nisko nad samą rzeką Dębosz stał istotnie konno i kłaniał się im czapką. Koń pod nim tańczył młyńca i rzucał się płoszony zgiełkiem rzeki, której wartkie wody obmywały mu kopyta. — Proszę do nas! Ale jak pan tu dojedzie? — zawołała Kasia nabrzmiałym radością głosem. Andrzej odsądził się od rzeki, zbaczając spod stromej skały pod obłe wzgórze, łączące się z wiszarem. Po czym rozpędził konia i jednym potężnym susem przesadził wąską w tym miejscu wodę. Zadudniły ostro kopyta na skalistym podłożu wzgórza i w mgnieniu oka z gąszczów kosodrzewiny wypadł jeździec prosto na Kasię i Tomka. Koń miał chrapy rozdrgane, popłoch w oczach. Dębosz zeskoczył, powitał Kasię. Wziął Tomka za ramię i rzekł wesoło: — No Tomuś!... Ale... co to?... — zapytał. — Masz łzy w oczach?... — Powiedziałam mu już wszystko i tak się oto rozrzewnił. — Wstyd! Chłopak jesteś i mazgaisz się? — zgromił go z udanym gniewem. Odszedł na krok, by przywiązać konia do sosny. Tomek zmieszał się. Wtem zarzucił ręce na szyję Dębosza. — Ale i pan będzie przyjeżdżał do tej Szwajcarii, razem z panią, prawda? — Zawsze razem, zawsze! — powtórzył Andrzej wnikając w oczy Kasi wymownie i pytająco. — Zawsze razem — powtórzyła drżącymi ustami. — Jak to dobrze! O, jak to dobrze! — ucieszył się chłopak podskakując i klaszcząc w dłonie. Nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić z radości. — Jaki ja szczęśliwy, och, jaki ja szczęśliwy!... Już chyba nie ma na świecie szczęśliwszego jak ja chłopca! Rozejrzał się dokoła jakby szukając jakiegoś ujścia dla swej rozbujałej fantazji. Nagle dopadł konia, odplątał mu uzdę, pociągnął go za sobą. — Tomek, tu niebezpiecznie — krzyknęła Kasia. Andrzej uśmiechnął się do niej. — Ależ on jeździ zupełnie dobrze i śmiało. Chłopak wskoczył na siodło. Andrzej zawołał: — Jedź w stronę lasu przez płaskie wzgórze, omijaj rzekę, żeby ci się nie spłoszył!... — Nie, nie! — odkrzyknął Tomek i pokłusował znikając za krzakami malin. Oni oboje spojrzeli na siebie. Andrzej wyciągnął do niej ręce. — Zawsze razem?!... W oczach jej był jasny i szczery płomień, gdy odpowiedziała: — Tak. Z głuchym okrzykiem szczęścia zamknął ją w swych ramionach. Po długiej chwili pierwszego spojenia ich ust Andrzej przygarnął jej głowę do piersi i szepnął cicho: — A mówiłaś wczoraj, że tego nie widzisz dla siebie w życiu? — I mówiłam, że jedyną ozdobą mego życia jest Tomek. Wybacz, zadałam kłam samej sobie. Wtem usłyszeli głos Tomka. — Proszę państwa, jak się nazywają te kwiaty? Podbiegł prędko trzymając konia za uzdę i pokazywał z daleka dwa szkarłatne kielichy kwiatów. Ujrzawszy Kasię w ramionach Dębosza, stanął oniemiały, bezradnie, pociągany przez szarpiącego się konia. — Przywiąż go przywiąż do drzewa i chodź tu do nas — zawołał Dębosz wesoło, głosem jeszcze wzburzonym. Tomek prędko spełnił polecenie. Zbliżał się patrząc na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami. Andrzej pochylił się do niego. — Ucałuj nas teraz razem, Tomek. Pani będzie moją żoną i już będziemy naprawdę razem. Chłopak z okrzykiem szalonej radości rzucił się na szyję obojga, łącząc ich w jednym uścisku i wołał zdyszany: — To i w tej Szwajcarii będziemy także razem?... — Nie, tam odwiedzimy ciebie od czasu do czasu. Ale ty będziesz już teraz do naszego domu przyjeżdżał — rzekł Dębosz patrząc na Kasię wzrokiem, w którym był cały ogrom szczęścia. — Do naszego domu — powtórzyła z uczuciem i pochyliła się nad Tomkiem jak matka. — Ach ty, drogi nasz artysto!...